The electrical enclosures typically have a cabinet made of a metal such as aluminum or steel, or of other materials such as fiberglass or composite plastic, and are provided with a front opening and a door which is connected by hinges to the cabinet. Hinge systems are known wherein one cast, stamped or machined component is connected to the cabinet and the other is connected to the door, wherein the door includes a flat panel and a peripheral flange with a slot extending through the flange into the panel to accommodate one hinge component extending therethrough. A removable hinge pin is provided to connect the two hinge components. In the prior art, one hinge component is bolted or otherwise connected to the cabinet but the door component relies upon the insertion of the hinge pin to hold it in place. Problems encountered with the prior art have included difficulties with accurately positioning the door component of the hinge on the door, keeping the door component in place when the hinge pin is not engaged, and damaging the structural integrity of the door by cutting the slot through both the flange and the adjacent portion of the door panel.